


耳洞

by lostinyourdream



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 卜岳 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinyourdream/pseuds/lostinyourdream





	耳洞

那天下了很大的雨来着，卜凡没能幸免，从头到脚被淋了个透。他来到这个城市的意图，这个可以说的上是三线小城市的意图，就是为了来看看他。

看看岳明辉，那个陪他披荆斩棘走过默默无闻的人。他对年少的记忆混淆了太多，这么多年来一只屹立不动的，只有关于岳明辉。

他俩是啥关系呢，叔侄，恋人，炮友，都算吧。

岳明辉看着门口的人浑身上下淌着水，眼神几乎是不对焦的。这个字眼在唇舌间来滚斟酌了太久，十分苦涩，十分心如刀割。

他说凡子，好久不见啊。

是很久不见了，可以用手指头数出来的年头。岳明辉没多滞留，赶紧把卜凡接进屋，给他找了干净衣服，又叫他去吹头发。

“怎么，不会用这个吗？”

卜凡笑了笑，他说小辉，你帮我吹吧。

岳明辉手指都在隐约颤抖，轻轻的按摩头皮，卜凡把两侧剃的发根刺手，他有点拿不稳吹风机了。无意间热风烫伤了某寸地方，卜凡嘶了一声，然后又赶紧说没事。

他无法忽视掉卜凡耳朵上的几个坑坑洼洼。从耳垂打到耳骨，大概有四五个吧，岳明辉想了想，当年自己也是差不多。他终是没能伸手去抚摸一下，只是象征性的拍了拍肩膀，说凡子，可以了。

“怎么想起来，到这儿来啦。”

“工作需要，来这边出差，就想着也来看看你。”

过的还好吗，最近怎么样，这种无用且苍白的话，他们谁都没舍得问。卜凡听见客厅有动静，似乎是积木搭好又冲垮的声音，他问岳明辉，“还有别人？”

啊，是啊。他这么答，眼神又开始在闪躲了。卜凡看他，那种避而不视的惊慌样子，又开始扣手了，这该死的老毛病，这么多年都没改掉吗。

他轻轻的牵起来，指甲周围被撕的血迹斑斑，可能还咬了吧，看起来像是牙齿印。“别玩儿手，回答我就行了。”

岳明辉说了句什么卜凡没听清，大概是在叫人的名字，细碎的脚步声咚咚咚的靠近，然后推开门，是一张小孩儿的脸——在看见卜凡之后立马僵住了。

女孩儿蹭到岳明辉身后，怯生生的扒着胳膊，眼前这个人高大的像个怪物，五官太凌冽了，没有一点亲和力可言，从前就是，现在也是。

“叫小凡叔叔，宝贝儿，别怕。”

女孩儿这才挪出来，小声的叫了卜凡一句，叔叔好。卜凡尽力的保持着表情不崩溃，实则他早就垮掉了，彻彻底底的垮掉了。

他能预料到的。

小女孩儿唤岳明辉爸爸。

卜凡不敢想象，他怕那脸蛋上有一丝一毫与自己相似的痕迹，他怕她跑过来质问自己，你为什么要丢下他。

卜凡满心满眼的只剩下遗憾和愧疚，不，是不可置信。原来岳明辉，他的好叔叔，真的能把自己忘得一干二净，然后和别人结婚生子，过着与正常人如出一辙的生活，他可真会避难啊，聪明又狡猾的人。

不会痛吗，真的不会吗。

岳明辉一副居家好男人的样子，优秀而能干，事业亲情两不误，在公司里雷厉风行，在家里又是温柔父亲的模样，岳明辉你真的很牛逼，卜凡这么想，你真的太牛逼了。

他顺手给卜凡倒了杯水，两个人十分见外的坐在客厅，离得十万八千里，岳明辉觉得手头没了事情干难免尴尬，又忙活忙活去削了盘水果，干净利落，手上也没有贴创可贴。

小女孩蹲在旁边摆积木，搭好又推倒，卜凡实在不理解她的乐趣在哪里，难道是说毁掉精心准备的东西之后，那份畸形的快感吗。

你妈妈呢，卜凡呼之欲出的问句，还是没问。小孩子可能什么都不懂吧，懵懵懂懂的抬起头看他，又低下头，这时候岳明辉不明所以的站在身后，声音从头顶洒下来，“我领养的孩子。”

还算你了解我。或许北京爷们儿侃大山的方式就是灌酒，岳明辉提着一打燕京，问卜凡来不来。

他去把孩子哄睡觉了，还是有点做梦的感觉。是卜凡吗，是那个他一直放不下的人吗，现在活生生的出现在面前，那么刺眼，过于真实。

他和卜凡，在两条毫不相干的平行轨道，突然被逆行的不守规矩的坏人硬生生挤在一起，歪扭的交错，无法直视，又无法忽视。

我真的不应该认识你，我也真的不应该毁了你。他想这么对卜凡说，我能好好的，正常的，只做你的小叔吗。咱俩好好的，谈个女朋友，谈成了就结婚，谈不成就换一个，生个儿子姑娘，改天领出来见一面呀。

卜凡狠狠地灌了一大口，砰地摁在桌上，易拉罐被他压扁了，扭曲的倒着。他起开第二罐，拉着岳明辉，叫他喝，必须喝，好不容易来一次，你可不能亏待我。

“可是小凡，我们回不去了。”岳明辉终于说了出来，或许他料到卜凡会引诱他回心转意，但这也的确是他自己的猜测，关于旧情复燃，卜凡一个字都没有提起过。

哈哈哈哈，他突然笑了，让岳明辉心里发慌。我来找你，就是为了来看看你啊，你在想什么呢。卜凡照旧面不改色的喝，他知道啤酒喝不醉人，但是他也了解岳明辉，无论是醉着还是醒着，永远不会说实话。

岳明辉，你真他妈狠。

很早、很早以前，岳明辉是个善于厮混的人。某天家里突然多了个八竿子打不着的远房亲戚，小孩儿十七八岁的样子，叫他小叔。

呸，岳明辉暗自骂了句去他妈的，老子也没比他大多少。原因太简单了，卜凡在这里上高中，爸妈去国外忙工作，岳明辉在这儿生活，所有人都觉得卜凡跟他待在一起理所应当，就连他自己也这么觉得。

这个侄子真不省心，还爱管闲事。岳明辉多少次把男朋友带回家，贴着墙壁就开始又啃又咬，细腻的水声传近卜凡耳朵，他要高考，他要好好学习，这恶心人的玩意儿。

卜凡每次都十分没好气的房门砰的砸实，吓岳明辉和那人一跳，也只是一下子而已，两个人看着对方，无比宠溺的笑了笑，选择继续缠绵。

“小岳，那个人是谁呢，那个气鼓鼓的人。”

“额唔……我的，我的侄子。”

他们边吻边说，顺水推舟的滚到床上去，又恰到好处的剥光衣服，准备好套子润滑液，又是要一夜猛战。

隔音不好，那边什么动静，一丝一毫都能传近耳朵。岳明辉泫然欲泣的喘息，语不成句的哀求，还有身体碰撞，床架吱吱呀呀的声音，混着质量极差的MP3塞进耳朵，卜凡觉得自己简直快要疯了。

他气冲冲的闯进门，看着床上那对交缠的肉体，接近愤怒的吼，“岳明辉你他妈给老子小点声。”

他能听见啥，只有享受眼下这份欢快淋漓的性爱的份儿。卜凡的话他一个字也没听见，或许他根本就不知道卜凡曾站在门口观摩他们做爱，岳明辉这个粗心大意的人，屁都不知道。

卜凡承认他嫉妒了。他没想到他小叔竟然拥有如此曼妙的身姿，叫声让他想起门口发情的野猫，努力挺着腰，嘴巴却故意的矜持着，紧紧咬住，他这是干什么呢，真想让人把他操的更狠。噢，唔，老公，乖乖……他在神魂颠倒的时候选择满嘴胡言，被干的口齿不清，被干的宁愿屈服。

操他妈，老子要硬了。卜凡憋红了眼眶，趔趔趄趄的冲进厕所，他要发泄体内的情欲，真的，一刻也憋不住了。岳明辉可能也没想到自己的小侄子在隔壁，青筋暴起的撸着，而脑子里幻想的对象，就是自己吧。

不要，不要了，你，你弄疼我了！卜凡听见惊呼，好像肉体撞击的声音越来越迅速了，尾音撕裂，他的小叔，被人操哭了。

没出息。卜凡擦拭着墙壁上温热而粘稠的东西，都是自己辛苦之后的成果啊，心想着下次不能再在这么白白浪费了，应当让他们待在他们该属于的地方，比如说，岳明辉温暖的肚子里。

岳明辉没让那人留下过夜。两个人亲亲我我的在玄关处接吻，你要走啦，注意安全啊。岳明辉柔声叮嘱着，我会继续爱你的。

屁话多，卜凡一句也不愿意多听，兜着硬邦邦的东西拉上裤链，伪装镇定的穿过客厅走进卧室。他看见岳明辉，屁股撅着像个不知羞耻的荡妇，只穿了一件松松垮垮的丝绸睡衣，大腿微微抖着，大概是方才的性事太猛烈还没缓过劲儿吧，卜凡又骂了一句，没出息。

他的腰塌着，凹陷出一个柔软的弧度，一个完美的做爱姿势，他的臀肉应该是富有弹性的，是不是捏一下还会留下指头印子呢。卜凡看不惯又忍不住去欣赏他这副优美淫乱的身躯，是甜的吗，还是苦的呢。

岳明辉终于意识到自己衣冠不整的样子，不好意思的拉拉领口，发现又是一片裸露，卜凡扔过来自己穿的外套，直接罩在岳明辉身上，给他拉上拉链，说，以后在家里就给我把衣服穿好。

“喔，知道了。”

原来他不喷香水。外套上都是洗衣液的味道，还有一点点卜凡的气息，大概是未退的体温。岳明辉缩了缩脖子，把自己完全陷进卜凡里。

岳明辉那会儿在卜凡学校旁边开了个不瘟不火的小酒吧，和他男朋友就是在那里认识的。长得好看，性格合得来，就那么自然而然的在一起了。

谈恋爱嘛，不就是亲个嘴儿打个炮的事儿。这些岳明辉早就遭尽完了，真的是不矜持，一点也不节点。卜凡一开始属于视而不见，小叔爱怎么糟蹋怎么糟蹋，关他什么事，熟视无睹不就好了，自己也找一个不就好了。

但是他不能。卜凡做不到忽视岳明辉高潮时候的惊呼，他虚虚的喘气，脖子仰起来，伏在床沿翘着屁股，他被顶的一晃一晃，声音也跟着晃。

不愧是读书人，就连叫床都那么有水平。岳明辉不断的变换着对那人的爱称，老公，宝贝儿，甜心，爸爸，卜凡胆战心惊的听着，心想，这狗日，真他妈想一出是一出呢。

这些也都赖岳明辉，变得变本加厉，外面那么多宾馆的房不去开，偏偏带到家里来，淫荡的天花乱坠，胆子也肥，在哪儿都能干一炮。

他把卜凡诱惑的如火如荼，岳明辉是罪人，他会受到惩罚的。果不其然，半夜三更下身剧烈的运作让他蹙眉醒来，有人在非常用力的撞他。

他是被操醒的。

“额……呜呜……小，小凡？！”

是的，他的侄子正在凌辱于自己，大腿被他粗暴的掰开，顶着跨啊，捅进去啊，一下比一下用力。这样羞耻的姿势，迷乱的形态，毫无遮掩的暴露在卜凡面前，他终于知道，自己错了。

卜凡的眼睛是通红的，额头紧绷着，他从未想过一个男人的身体会让自己这么着迷，肠道湿润而柔软，臀瓣也比想象中的手感好太多倍，那人果然还是舍不得欺负他的小媳妇啊，怎能身上还这么白净儿呢。

唔，嗯嗯，卜凡附身去吻他，把两片唇瓣含在嘴里，用舌头掀起上嘴皮，舔他牙床，岳明辉慌乱的躲避，却被卜凡咬的死死的，舌根子被他嘬麻了，卜凡还在他耳边说，再躲我，我就把你操烂。

岳明辉被摁在身下，没干几下眼泪都快流干了，他勾着卜凡的脖子，凑上去轻轻的吻着脸，多是在求饶，求卜凡停下来，他哭着求他，小凡，停下，停下，这是不对的。

想都不用想，必定是无济于事的。卜凡把他掰的更开，两条明晃晃的大白腿在空中乱踢，卜凡直冲冲的用身体来惩罚这个该死的肇事者。精液太多了，岳明辉根本夹不住，粘稠的流出来沾在两个人的结合处，一抽一插，带着丝，太漂亮了。

岳明辉，这都是你自找的。

卜凡又发现，若是对象是自己，岳明辉就像是词穷了一般。那些天幻乱坠的美称呢，在这儿，在卜凡身下，怎么就只剩下软糯糯的小凡，小凡了呢。

“呜呜，小凡，小凡……”

岳明辉恍惚间真的以为自己被操烂了。卜凡的东西大的吓人，滚烫的捅进去，又抽出来，他觉得自己的括约肌都快被磨肿了。每次操进去的时候带着疼，他也从来没有被塞的那么满，甚至卜凡连全部都送不进去，还有一小截在外头，是岳明辉吃不下的地方。

错误印在身体上，被人刺戳进皮肤里，是被卜凡生硬的造作了。岳明辉不得不承认，他被这莫大的侵占感冲昏了头，那邪恶的东西一次次顶进身体里去，拔出来，带着血淋淋的温度，又插进去，恬不知耻的重复着。

肉壁像是附满吸盘的爬墙虎，贪婪且毫无章法的惯着粗暴，惯着他又爱又恨的小侄子，他仰起脖子娇滴滴的叫床，他说喔，小凡，用力点，好棒。

这一天天的都经历了些什么事啊。岳明辉放下身段，在这个与卜凡纠葛的离奇性事中，他宁愿做一个不吭声的屈服者，呶着嘴不断的回应他。

大概就是说，把自己操的很爽吧，这天赐良缘的尺寸，与自己太过于适配，岳明辉贪心了，他香汗淋漓的搂着他亲爱的卜凡，嗷嗷嗷的叫唤，又使劲的吻他不让他走，这该死的矛盾，岳明辉还是觉得，满足于当下为妙。

嗯，裆下。

后来也忘了折腾了多久，反正最后两个人都累的喘不上气，岳明辉缠在他腿间感叹还是年轻人体力好，卜凡滴着汗赞美他小叔，腰肢柔软，洞穴湿热。

“所以，怎么办呢……小凡，我们该怎办呢。”

谁知道他竟然狡猾的装作累倒了，直接单手一揽，连着岳明辉一并扑在床上，又凑近了去，直接把人圈在臂弯里，他骄傲而欢心的亲吻岳明辉湿哒哒的刘海，额头，他说，那我们在一起好了。就当做是不算数的梦话也没关系，反正岳明辉听见了就好。

岳明辉脸色绯红，这话有点寡廉鲜耻，他这么说，小凡，那我乖乖的，你不要告诉他好不好。

他才不乖，简直坏的要死。卜凡觉得幼稚，又觉得无所谓，告不告诉他又有什么关系呢，反正我该操你还是得操啊。

岳明辉抬起千斤重的眼皮子，还是被浑身的酸痛扯裂了嘴。卜凡的手臂还搭在腰上，他抬起来，这才发现自己身体上那些可怕的印记，差点没哭昏过去，这混账东西，把自己啃的跟个迷彩服似的。

妈的，岳明辉看了眼窗外，觉得天都快塌下来了。你这狗孙子还能睡得这么安稳呢，他尽力退出卜凡的禁锢，谁知道他醒了，看见岳明辉一副要逃命的样子，一胳膊把人撂倒压在身下。

岳明辉十足的吓坏了，闭着眼睛连嘴唇都在发抖。卜凡看着他，因为惧怕被自己玩弄的蠢样，附身亲了亲嘴巴，咬着滑腻的舌尖，含糊不清的说，别想跑啊，我不是提醒过你么，再乱动就把你操烂。

“别……”这是不是也太过度了点，岳明辉被强攻猛击的吻着，卜凡这不安分的手又往昨夜开垦过度的地方伸过去，不行，不行，岳明辉极力的扭着，嘴上立马甜了起来，“小凡，小凡，我知道你最棒了，我们歇一会儿，好不好。”

你真是，连谎话都不会说。等岳明辉意识到把事情闹大的时候，卜凡已经把三根手指头塞进去了，又抠又转，他嗤笑岳明辉，“歇一会儿？流这么多水，一看就是想被操啊，是不是一直在想着，嗯？”

果不其然他又被摁着操了一顿。这嘴也看不紧了，一个大老爷们满口骚话，什么操我，好棒唔哦，小凡，大力点干我。

不该捅这个马蜂啊。他的生活骤然紊乱起来，卜凡不讲道理的插进来，无论是身体还是感情上的二三，唆使他的爱应当分成两份，有时候权重还不一样，必然是要把多的那一点给卜凡，是偏心，也是被迫。

岳明辉像个无缘由讨好的狗，也深知自己品行恶劣，一边要保持恋爱，一边贪婪着卜凡给他的快乐，极度羞耻之后的快乐。他这样浑噩的过日子，好像也没什么错，只不过是再也没把那人带回家了。

一切都被他安排的巧妙而妥当，岳明辉暗自窃喜，自己真的适合做一个侦探，一个聪明绝顶的思想家，一个爱恨都随意的归隐者。

可他只是个俗人，是要吃亏的。就连岳明辉都没想到，这个世界上居然还有比自己还差劲的人，什么狗屁男朋友，原来他才是那个卑贱又厚脸皮的第三者，原来他才是那个只会在身体上交欢的酒肉朋友。

酒后发生肉体出轨的朋友。

那男的把他甩了，特别决绝。虽说岳明辉自诩情商负数，却是在恋爱中真切的付出了的。即使卜凡一边和他夜夜笙歌，好不欢畅，但他也是的确的，把真心掏出来，还在怦怦跳那种，送到那人眼前，告诉他我是真的在爱你。

头一次被人欺负成这个狗样子，面子和贞操碎了一地。卜凡不知道从哪里知道的这件事，黑着脸找到人家家里去，二话不说给人揍破了相，说是鼻梁给打断了，门牙也缺了两颗。

后来卜凡被拘去警局了。岳明辉连夜寻他，替他求情，又去给他那恶心的前任登门道歉赔礼，谢谢你曾经爱过我，这话亏他说得出来。

他的这个小侄子啊。卜凡罕见的低头，他大概是在认错吧，抬起头来看着他被人伤了心的小叔，他的岳明辉，何曾这样狼狈过。岳明辉走过来，咬着温柔的北京调儿，他说凡子，咱回家啦。

卜凡也受了点伤，把嘴角擦破了。这个桀骜不驯的少年丝毫不服输，岳明辉给他上药，卜凡还在愤愤不平的唾骂，他说老子今天没给丫肋骨打折就不错了，个狗娘养的。

“……小凡。”

这跟卜凡有什么关系。岳明辉在心里骂自己，为什么要让自己的失败感，牵扯上别人，而那些莫名的罪恶，都由卜凡来担着呢，明明不是这样的。他拂过红肿的嘴角，锋利的眉骨上也淌着血，岳明辉吻上去，泪水血水交融，全部吃进嘴里。

“小凡我……”

嘘。温暖在他食指抵在唇瓣上的时候铺开，等岳明辉反应过来，卜凡已经把他抱在怀里，在后脖颈细密的嗅着，蹭他脸蛋，咬他耳垂。

“别说话。我就是看不惯别人欺负你，他不可以，谁都不可以。”

到底有没有彻底忘掉，死心塌地的决定重新开始一段感情，岳明辉连自己都不知道。卜凡从那时起就乖顺了许多，在那方面也不再做出强迫或者凶狠的意味，但还是会干他，算是一种惩罚。把岳明辉和那人用过的、做过的姿势和地点尝了个通透，卜凡早就比他壮硕太多，岳明辉被他摆弄，就像个兔子，发春的兔子。

他把情绪隐藏的太好了。岳明辉不是铁石心肠，被人甩了三天两头肯定缓不过劲儿，暗自心痛，暗自流泪，卜凡在干他的时候说，你最近怎么那么爱哭呢，还没怎样就把脸都弄花了。

岳明辉说着把胯骨顶起来，一下子捅进深处的痛苦让他食不下咽，他现在还剩下什么，岳明辉不禁贬低自己，除了不知疲倦的做爱，除了与卜凡的这些，他剩下空空如也。

那次做的寥寥草草，卜凡直接让岳明辉给他口交，撸了几下射了一嘴。事后岳明辉咳不出来，食道火辣辣的灼烧感，让他能感受到这狼狈且汹涌的爱意，是热的。岳明辉想起之前，自己恬不知耻不知道灌了多少精液进胃里，恶心，十足的恶心。

他恨他自己。

卜凡这个不听话的，擅自去打了耳洞，跟岳明辉一模一样的位置。有时候神经攀附在耳骨上，若是不走运的就会钉到，卜凡就是忍着痛捅破耳朵，那人问他打几个，他答，三个。

上面一个，中间一个，耳垂一个，和岳明辉一样。

岳明辉也终于发现了卜凡耳朵上的红肿，红到滴血的娇艳颜色，他晃晃荡荡的伸手去碰，卜凡低吼一声，他说别碰，疼。

是么，你也觉得疼。岳明辉被他抱起来抄在腿上操，上上下下的颠着，卜凡的样子都看不清，不知道是晃得还是眼泪模糊了视线，岳明辉没法再专注的做爱，他终于承认，放不下，心里沉甸甸的，被人捅了一刀，拧巴拧巴出了血。

他说小凡，你想过我吗，我也很疼。

卜凡觉得岳明辉就像是个要命的无底洞。既然选择一探究竟，就必须付出代价，代价就是他爱上岳明辉。从一开始的窥探，反感，到真正的操干，这一期见卜凡真的没带什么情感。

大约是什么时候爱上他的呢，自己也说不准。或许是某次强制做爱的时候，他颤抖的叫喊，又或许是激战之后他疲惫的睡颜，卜凡渐渐的发现，他不能把感情止于炮友关系。

还可以再深一点。就像岳明辉终于能吃下他的全部，当情绪迸发到某个高潮点，当岳明辉抓着他嘶吼，叫他哥哥，小凡，卜凡这才意识到，故事的走向要偏离了。

从来没有人叫他小凡。他开始恋上岳明辉美妙的身体，他的温度他的内里，他的口腔他的唇舌，喜欢上他在家里衣冠不整引诱自己的样子，风骚而缱绻，喜欢他红着脸叫床，把所有词汇都用来形容自己，无条件的送给岳明辉口中最爱的卜凡。

他知道岳明辉被那人甩了，仇恨促使他甚至产生了杀人的欲望。怎么可以伤害我的岳明辉，我漂亮又高贵的岳明辉，就连自己都舍不得弄疼的岳明辉，你他妈何德何能，可以肆无忌惮的伤害他呢。

你得死。

他还是忍着就揍了两拳头，那孙子没敢还手，骂了卜凡几句少管闲事，本来已经走出去的人又风风火火的倒回来，照着人肚子就是一脚，直接送医院了。

那次岳明辉没有怪他，甚至连一句责备的话都没有。只是留着让自己心疼的眼泪不断的吻他，埋在他颈间，软软的喊他，小凡，小凡。

“我来继续爱你，我一直都爱你。”

岳明辉一下子心慌了。他问卜凡，我已经脏成这样了，你不觉得后悔吗，你不觉得不值吗。

没有，从来没有。他的回答一如既往的坚定，就像他操自己的时候那样强势且不容置疑，卜凡想了想又加了一句，小叔，以后你就是我的，咱俩好好的过日子，等我到了年纪，咱们就去结婚。再领个孩子，最好是姑娘，小男孩儿太吵，我喜欢姑娘。

岳明辉哭着笑，他说好。

他俩的故事其实到这儿就可以了。多美满啊，有情人终成眷属，岳明辉和卜凡的确在一起以恋人的身份，甜蜜的度过一段日子。

他的小媳妇笨手笨脚，心血来潮去切个水果还划破了手。卜凡把他手指含在嘴里，轻轻的舔舐伤口的血，岳明辉笑他，“羞不羞啊你，吃我手干什么。”

“我奶奶说过，男孩子的口水能疗伤，我也不知道是真的还是假的，试一试不就好了。”

卜卜凡低头又要吮下去，岳明辉突然抱抱他，搂着脖子那种，把全身的重量都挂在他身上，小心而悱恻的说，“卜先生，我很爱你呢。”

他把岳明辉放在案板上，深情的盯着眼睛，下一秒吻上去，指腹轻轻摩挲着后脑勺，卜凡夺过水果刀丢在地上，金属划着地砖一下子出去溜出去老远。岳明辉着急的缠住腰，脚踝在卜凡跨间来回蹭着，在这里，就在这里，他如此急不可耐的催促，等待卜凡满足他，在厨房里来一场欢脱且放荡的激战。

除了酒吧，作业，早午饭，睡觉，洗澡，做爱，接吻，原来还可以爱他一整天，岳明辉这样想。

从某些程度上来讲，他是个非常自私且不负责的人。叔侄恋，这像话吗，就算没有血缘关系，那么其他人呢，他们会怎么想。卜凡的父母一定会疯了吧，好端端的儿子和不三不四私生活不检点的自己厮混，谈情说爱，还奢求结婚生子，真是是异想天开。

他从一开始就没敢意识到，他把卜凡，带进了自己的圈子，一个遍布流言蜚语，背负骂名的圈子，他和卜凡相爱可以，那么这样如履薄冰的爱情，又能支撑他们多久呢。

岳明辉，你可不能这样啊。他这样无谓的索取，就是在一点点的消耗卜凡，成年人应该学会换个角度思考问题了吧，若是私情大于现状，他们俩最后必定无一幸免。

接踵而至的是酒吧倒闭，卜凡父母回国。岳明辉这回倒是看开了点，这是一个绝佳的机会，一个卜凡脱离他，圆滑而不失风度的借口。小伙子一根筋的说些不过脑子的话，什么带你私奔，以后我挣钱养你，岳明辉听着，踮起脚来亲亲卜凡侧脸，他说我家小凡真可爱，我真喜欢你。

他的卜凡也很帅，只不过一直都没说出口。可能像卜凡这种性子冲的男人，爱极了那莫须有的仪式感，岳明辉也发现了这一点，卜凡善于制造惊喜，有时候准备一顿精美的饭菜，有时候不知道从哪里掏出来个耳钉或是戒指，他看着岳明辉带上，又骄傲的伸出手来展示自己带着情侣款，好不幼稚。

他和卜凡的耳钉，每个都是情侣款，后来岳明辉问起他当初打耳洞的意图何在，怪疼的，你忍得住么你。卜凡浅浅的笑，“那还不是为了和你一样，这样我们看起来就很登对了。”

岳明辉太娇柔了。舌头软绵绵的搭在唇边，发出极度诱惑的颤音，尾音酥麻而毛骨悚然，他就像刮着骨头上那脆弱的神经，卜凡不断的刺戳他，顶撞他，恨不得把五脏六腑绞在他贪恋的腹中，蜜汁般的液体在内里发酵酝酿，在必要的时刻溢出来，这样黏糊糊的快感，爽的岳明辉叫娘。

他被干到失语，只剩下嗓子眼儿里倒吸气的呼喊，仍然舔着脸翘起屁股恳求卜凡干他更大力一点，他头一次把卜凡的名字叫的那么全，犬齿厮磨唇瓣，那一点点的尖锐把饱满而脆弱的皮肤刺破，流血了，殷红顺着嘴角，岳明辉咬字要到干脆漂亮，卜凡，卜凡，太利落了。

岳明辉细数关于卜凡的所有事物，两个人换的最勤的就是那几对耳钉，他记得最清楚，卜凡那可爱的仪式感，必须要一套一套的带，岳明辉时不时称他小朋友，又觉得拗口，还是叫小傻子吧。

“怎么样，拿到offer的几率，大不大？”

“嗯，差不多了。”

“所以，你的选择是……”

“我要留在这里。”

岳明辉就知道，卜凡这个固执的性子。他从很早就打下小算盘，如何把他的小凡拱手相让。直接提分手想必是不可能的，结局一定是卜凡生气的把自己操一顿，而且使出浑身解数，分手吗，岳明辉，分手了我就把你操死。

所以他才没有。笑吧，虚假的人，继续播撒你的谎言。他走上去，像个慈祥温柔的老母亲，把卜凡完全搂在怀里，183够不到192，卜凡低下头才将将能把鼻梁埋在颈窝。

他不明所以的抬起头，对岳明辉这样突如其来的亲昵表示疑惑，他问，“怎么了小辉？”

“……去吧，去你该去的地方，我陪你一起。”

大个子笑起来真的很好看，他把岳明辉抱的更紧，巴不得塞进身体里去，共用一个鼻腔呼吸，喜悦的报酬当然是情到深处自然泛滥的深吻，卜凡轻轻柔柔的捻转，撕咬，生怕弄疼了他最为珍贵的艺术品。

卜凡直到走的那天，都不知道岳明辉这个甜蜜而残忍的谎。去机场的巴士已经不耐烦的催促了很多遍，卜凡在车门关上驶出站台的那一刻才明白岳明辉那卑微又骄傲的良苦用心，悄无声息的剥离，这招不动声色，狠的一刀两断，从此各不相干。

亡命天涯。

那是卜凡最后一次见他，隔着一层车窗，他流泪哭的不成样子，自己也是，像个丧偶的废人，他哭到失去语言能力。岳明辉把手指贴在玻璃上，印在卜凡流泪的眼角，但是他抹不去啊，砸向他的不仅是爱人的痛苦，还有昏天暗地的空乏。

车慢慢的开走，岳明辉还在追，他盯着哭到手足无措是卜凡，快要把他看穿了，他的小凡，又或许从此以后再也不是，要远走高飞了。忘记岳明辉，那个让他又爱又恨的人，别再念想了。

其实岳明辉想要的答案并不完美。又是那个被时间埋葬的问题，他问卜凡，你不觉得后悔吗？

当时卜凡斩钉截铁的一口否认。那么现在，现在的卜凡是不是会字斟句酌的想一想，选择后悔呢。

“所以啊——”

所以啊小凡，你答应我好么，相互共勉吧，以后不要见面了。

 

 

 

 

很少有人提起关于卜凡的耳朵。

第一个是岳明辉，最后一个也是岳明辉。他们分开之后，微信还留着，只不过再也没有刷新过记录，最后一条消息，还停留在卜凡催促岳明辉快一点，车要开走了。

“我记得你当时只打了右耳朵。”

我们分开那年，我有三个耳洞。因为再也没有带耳钉的必要，所以它们甚至都自己愈合了。后开，我重新把他打穿，这次也不疼了，也许是因为我长大了。

我想你的时候就去打。第一年我非常想你，第二年我还是非常想你。就这样一个接一个的刺穿，我也换了一对又一对。打满了右耳朵那就打左耳朵，反正我有的是时间糟蹋。

反正，都第七年了，我还在想你。

耳骨在隐隐作痛。卜凡那天等雨停了就匆忙离开，不久就因为发炎去了医院。医生说，不能再这么肆无忌惮的毁它了，会感染，会溃烂。

好吧，那就等它们长好，当做无事发生。从那以后，卜凡那些伤痕累累，结痂，甚至畸形的地方，就再也没有人问过。

 

fin.


End file.
